


Всего лишь сны

by t_alba



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: По углям в последний раз скользнула рыжая змейка огня, и между Гуднайтом Робишо и окружавшей его тьмой больше не осталось никаких преград.





	

По углям в последний раз скользнула рыжая змейка огня, и между Гуднайтом Робишо и окружавшей его тьмой больше не осталось никаких преград.  
Тьме, пожиравшей его изнутри, Гуднайт сдался в тот день, когда Сэм Чизолм вошёл в салун Вулкано-Спрингсе. «Подумал, тебе будет интересно узнать, чем всё кончилось, - сказал Сэм. - И я привёл лошадь Билли».  
_Билли._  
Билли Рокс занял место Гуднайта Робишо на колокольне Роуз-Крика, и Билли Рокс умер на колокольне Роуз-Крика с винтовкой в руках.  
«У них был пулемёт Гатлинга», - сказал Сэм.  
Сэм не вдавался в подробности, но Гуднайт мог себе представить, как Билли — его прекрасный Билли, его бесстрашный Билли — изрешеченный пулями, рухнул на деревянный пол, не выпустив оружия из рук.  
_Это было моё место._  
_Это была моя смерть._  
— Это была моя смерть! - хрипло крикнул Гуднайт в темноту.  
В ответ из темноты донеслось издевательское совиное уханье, и Гуднайт трясущимися руками принялся нашаривать револьвер. Один выстрел, всего один выстрел в воздух, и проклятые птицы разлетятся.  
Положив палец на курок, Гуднайт замер.  
_Если я снова спущу курок во имя насилия, я умру страшной смертью._  
Он верил в это, господи, он в самом деле в это верил, он сотни раз умирал в своих снах, он думал, что знает все ужасы, знает всё, что приготовил для него костлявый жнец.  
Он ошибался.  
Самая страшная смерть — это смерть Билли, и Гуднайт Робишо её пережил.  
Он должен был умереть от горя.  
Он должен был умереть от стыда.  
Дьявол, он должен был упиться насмерть, он не просыхал с того дня, как вернулся в Вулкано-Спрингс и засел в салуне, ожидая, когда Билли найдёт его.  
О, Билли был бы в ярости. Но даже если бы он презирал Гуднайта, даже если бы ненавидел его, Билли Рокс всё равно бы вернулся, пусть и только для того, чтобы плюнуть Гуднайту Робишо в лицо.  
Видит бог, Гуднайт это заслужил, да чего там, Гуднайт был бы счастлив утирать плевок с лица, а Билли стоял бы перед, положив руки на пояс, холодный, с непроницаемым лицом... живой.  
_Живой._  
Гуднайт всхлипнул и выронил револьвер, а тьма вокруг глумилась над ним совиными трелями.  
Билли Рокс вообще не должен был появиться в Роуз-Крике. Сэм Чизолм звал только Гуднайта Робишо, но Гуднайт Робишо, напыщенный болван, заявил «Куда я, туда и Билли».  
Он привык бросать эти слова миру, бесконечно счастливый и гордый тем, что Билли Рокс — самые быстрые руки от Вирджинии до Калифорнии, самые сильные руки, самые красивые руки, самые нежные — с ним.  
_Гуднайт, один раз, один-единственный раз тебе стоило попридержать язык, и ты оказался на это не способен._  
И Билли приехал в Роуз-Крик и остался там навсегда, а Гуднайт сбежал. Каким глупцом он был, решив, будто от страха можно ускакать на лошади. Страх летит на крыльях, мягких крыльях совы, и от него не скрыться.  
Гуднайт так боялся смерти, думая, что ничего страшнее быть не может.  
Но страшнее смерти — жизнь труса.  
Страшнее смерти — жизнь без Билли.  
Если бы только было возможно повернуть время вспять, он бы не колебался.  
Он бы остался в Роуз-Крике, поднялся на эту проклятую колокольню и позвал Билли за собой.  
Если им было суждено умереть, они бы умерли вместе, и, может, перед концом Гуднайт успел бы сказать Билли что-нибудь смешное.  
Ему нравилось видеть Билли смеющимся.  
И, может, умирать было бы не так страшно, если бы перед смертью он услышал голос Билли.  
_Гуди._  
Гуднайт больше никогда его не услышит.  
Он снова сжал револьвер, приставил его к виску. Самоубийство — тягчайший грех, но для Ангела Смерти в аду уже давно приготовили особое место.  
«Последний выстрел. Это не должно быть так трудно».  
Во тьме раздался тихий шорох, щеки коснулось что-то мягкое.  
Гуднайт Робишо закричал.  
  
— Гуди. Гуди, проснись, Гуди...  
Билли. Билли называл его по имени и обнимал так крепко, что Гуднайт чувствовал, как сильно и ровно бьётся его сердце.  
«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , пусть это будет не сон».  
— Билли...  
— Шшш, Гуди, всё хорошо, всё в порядке, это всего лишь сон...  
— Нет!  
— Гуди? - озадаченно спросил Билли.  
Гуднайт смотрел на него — в неровно пляшущих отблесках угасающего, но ещё не умершего костра лицо Билли выглядело бы пугающе, если бы не забота и нежность, светившиеся в тёмных глазах. Гуднайт коснулся его тёплой щеки, длинных мягких волос.  
— Скажи мне, что это не сон. Что ты жив. Что я вернулся в Роуз-Крик.  
— Билли поймал его руку и переплёл пальцы Гуди со своими.  
— Ты вернулся. Я жив. И я всегда буду там, где ты.  
— Я, - уточнил Гуднайт, - всегда буду там, где ты.  
— Это одно и то же.  
Билли улыбнулся, и, боже, как же Гуднайт любил эту улыбку.  
— Попробуешь снова уснуть?  
Гуднайт невольно вздрогнул.  
— Не сейчас.  
Билли кивнул и потянулся за сигаретами.  
— Эй, если я не сплю, это не значит...  
— Гуди, — строго сказал Билли, — я путешествую с тобой не для того, чтобы спать в одиночестве.  
Они сидели у огня, завернувшись в одно одеяло и тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Гуднайт чувствовал, как его кошмар, истаивая, уходит в небытие.  
— Эй, Гуди.  
— Да?  
— После Роуз-Крика тебе чаще стали сниться дурные сны.  
— Разве? — удивился Гуднайт. — А мне казалось, я нарушаю твой ночной покой своими дикими воплями согласно нашему обычному графику, mon cher.  
Но ему не удалось провести Билли, никогда не удавалось.  
— Гуди.  
— Билли, я... в порядке, то есть, я понимаю, что это нельзя назвать «в порядке», но я в порядке насколько я могу быть в порядке, пока ты можешь это терпеть...  
— Гуди, речь не о том, что я могу или не могу терпеть. Речь о том, что я беспокоюсь о тебе. Потому что я...  
Билли запнулся, и у Гуднайта ёкнуло сердце, потому что он знал, что Билли сейчас скажет, потому что это было единственное английское слово, на котором хладнокровный и невозмутимый Билли Рокс запинался каждый раз, как в самый первый, и Гуднайт обожал эту запинку, и это слово из уст Билли...  
— … люблю тебя. Гуди, что я могу сделать?  
… и этот тёплый серьёзный взгляд.  
— Ничего, mon cher.  
Билли открыл рот, но Гуднайт положил пальцы ему на губы, не позволяя возразить.  
— Тут ничего не поделаешь, и я могу с этим жить. В конце концов...  
Гуднайт сжал руки Билли — самые быстрые от Вирджинии до Калифорнии, самые надёжные, самые любимые — и почувствовал ответное пожатие.  
— Это всего лишь сны.

 

 

 


End file.
